Transmission and reception of communication packets between a node and another node of a wireless network can cause interfere with communication of other packets of between other nodes of the wireless network. Further, when many nodes of the wireless network transmit similarly constructed packets, the wireless network can be particularly susceptible to the effects of interference.
It is desirable to have methods apparatuses, and systems for assigning codes to sectors of nodes of a wireless network.